


A Helping Hand

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Derek's lonely and horny?, Julian's helpful, Logan's just along for the ride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Derek's horny. Julian's helpful. Logan's just enjoying the view.





	A Helping Hand

“...it’s like Casey’s testing me, you know? Punishing me by not letting me have her, but I can’t fuck anyone else either. I haven’t had my dick touched in weeks, I’m pretty sure it’s about to fall off...”

 

Julian barely restrains his eye roll. He’s grown bored of Derek’s complaints of blue balls, tired of the topic after the first rant he’d been forced to sit through. Honestly, hasn’t the guy ever heard of masturbation?

 

He tilts his head into the side of Logan’s neck, content to ignore Derek’s whining and simply enjoy the gentle carding of his boyfriend’s fingers through his hair. He’s mostly tuned out of the conversation when Logan’s hand tightens, pulling sharply down just once.

 

He pouts as he tilts his head up, but his attention seems to have been Logan’s goal. The blonde is staring at him, an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

 

Julian raises an eyebrow, a silent question.

 

Logan’s head tilts to the side. He points his chin Derek’s way, turns back and gives Julian that same intense look.

 

Julian frowns, glances over at their still-ranting friend and back to Logan. He doesn’t understand.

 

Logan makes the same gesture. His gaze is a little more pointed now, his eyebrows expressive when he looks from Derek to Julian. 

 

When Julian still doesn’t understand, Logan lifts a single finger to his mouth, traces the swell of Julian’s bottom lip as he glances at Derek once more.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh_.

 

He can hardly believe he’s interpreted this right, but then Logan smiles at Julian’s understanding, leans in and kisses his temple.

 

“Well?” He says, soft enough that Derek won’t hear the interruption.

 

Julian bites his lower lip, glances at their friend, “Are you sure?”

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Derek snaps, “Are you guys _ignoring_ me? After all the bullshit crises I’ve had to fix for you both? Let me have five minutes, alright?”

 

“You’re right,” Logan says, still cupping Julian’s face in his hand, “You do fix a lot of problems for us, don’t you?”

 

“Damn right I do.”

 

“So maybe we should fix one for you, then.”

 

Derek’s head lilts sideways, his brow furrowing in confusion, “I don’t need _help_ getting laid, thanks.”

 

“Kinda sounds like you do.”

 

“And what, exactly, would you be able to do about it?”

 

Logan’s fingers tighten just slightly, a light squeeze on Julian’s skin, “He’s very good, you know.”

 

Derek’s eyes narrow minutely. They flicker over to Julian, back to Logan. He frowns.

 

“I’m sorry, I think I just heard you wrong. What are you saying, exactly?”

 

“He’s _very_ good,” Logan stresses, “And a little curious, I’m sure. With all the talk about your prowess…”

 

“Are you seriously offering to loan me your boyfriend?” Derek asks, incredulous, “I thought you were supposed to be all possessive and shit.”

 

“It’s you,” Logan says, “It’s different, you know? Besides, it’s not like he hasn’t thought about it. Isn’t that right, Jules?”

 

Julian pulls himself from his reclined position against Logan’s chest, feels Logan’s hand drop from his skin as he sits up.

 

“A little,” he admits, his eyes raking over Derek’s figure, “Hard not to, really.”

 

“It would take care of your problem,” Logan continues, “And you and Casey aren’t _technically_ together right now, right?”

 

“I’m straight, though,” Derek’s protest is a little weaker than he’d like, “Just because I’m single…I’m still straight.”

 

“You don’t have to _look_ ,” Julian says, “I could just take care of you.”

 

“I’m sure you’re curious, too,” Logan says, “Everything you’ve heard about him. Don’t pretend you haven’t watched him eat those lollipops.”

 

Derek’s self-restraint is visibly waning, his teeth digging into his lower lip. He _wants_ to say yes, they all know it. It’s only his pride standing in the way.

 

So Julian takes matters into his own hands. With one more glance at Logan, one more permissive nod, he moves forward. Derek’s eyes are fixed on him as he crosses the space between them, as he drops to the floor in front of the other boy. He rests his hands on Derek’s knees, places the slightest amount of pressure.

 

Derek spreads his legs himself.

 

His breathing speeds up a little, his eyes wide as he stares down at Julian. He doesn’t push him away, not even when Julian’s hands slide up to his zipper, as he pulls his pants open and reaches for Derek’s cock.

 

“Well,” Julian breathes, feeling it harden in his hand, “Looks like you do have reason for being so cocky.”

 

“Don’t you dare make a fucking pun right now,” Derek grits out, his thighs trembling, “I _swear_.”

 

“Ignore him,” Logan orders from across the room, “He’ll shut up once his mouth is full.”

 

“Aw, baby, I thought you liked my dirty talk?”

 

“Oh, I do. But I think Derek might prefer you just get on with it, hm?”

 

Derek opens his mouth, means to scold them both for talking about him like he’s not there. But then Julian’s tongue is on him, his lips parting.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes, “Oh, fuck.”

 

He barely hears Logan’s short burst of laughter, “What did I tell you?”

 

Julian’s barely started, and Derek’s already totally forgotten the awkwardness of Logan’s proposal, the hesitation at having another boy touch him. 

 

It’s _good_. 

 

Julian, for his part, listens to Derek’s reactions, gauges what he likes and dislikes. It’s a little different from what he’s grown used to, lately — Logan prefers finesse with his blowjobs. He likes when Julian looks up at him prettily through his eyelashes as he curls his tongue around the head, when Julian gently plays with his balls as he takes him deep. But he’s got a theory about Derek’s preferences, is interested to see if he’s correct — he plays it a little bit sloppier, sucks wetly and let’s Derek’s cock fall from his lips with a loud pop, moves to mouth at his balls as sticky white pre-cum paints his cheek.

 

“Fuck, you look like a mess.”

 

Logan’s voice is a little jarring like this, and Julian glances over, mildly annoyed at his performance being critiqued.

 

But it’s not him Logan’s looking at.

 

Logan’s hand is cupped loosely at his crotch, his fingers splayed over the denim of his jeans as he watches. He looks a little conflicted, like he’s not sure he’s allowed to be so aroused by this. His eyes are wide, blinking rapidly as he stares at Derek.

 

Julian follows his gaze.

 

A sharp burst of smug satisfaction fills his body when he sees how Derek’s reacting to this. His teeth are biting so roughly into his lower lip he must be drawing blood, his hands clenching at the fabric of the sofa hard enough to tear the fabric. He’s positively trembling, his skin sweat-slick as Julian’s tongue slides over him.

 

Interesting.

 

"More, Jules," Logan instructs, leaning forward to watch, "God, he's so close already. After all that talk about  _stamina_..."

 

"Fuck off," Derek snaps, one hand shooting forward to tangle in Julian's hair, "Like you don't  _know_."

 

Julian manages to hold back his laughter, to obey Logan's command. He opens his throat, takes Derek as deep as he can. He's bigger than Logan, by a little -- a little thicker, a little longer. He nearly gags on it, finds he likes that feeling more than he would've thought. 

 

"Come on, Jules, you can take it," Logan urges, "He likes it, don't you D?"

 

Derek groans, tugs at Julian's curls, "Please.  _Please_..."

 

Julian doubles his efforts, slides one hand back to Derek's balls.

 

He tastes a little different than Logan, when he comes. It’s not exactly a good or bad difference — it’s just so distinctly _him_ , and Julian swallows as much as he can.

 

He’s hard as a rock himself, when he finally lets Derek slip from his mouth. He doesn’t expect any sort of reciprocity, of course, is surprised Derek hasn’t insisted on doing this whole thing with his eyes closed.

 

Thankfully, Logan predicts his dilemma.

 

The blonde is slipping from his own seat before Julian’s even pulled away, his fingers deftly slipping beneath the waistband of his pants.

 

“I got you,” he murmurs, a strong hand wrapping around Julian’s cock, “That was amazing, baby, I got you.”

 

It’s only a little embarrassing, for Julian’s praise kink to be exposed like this. But Derek’s not fully recovered yet, likely doesn’t fully comprehend how easy it is for Logan to coax him over the edge with a light touch and pretty words.

 

"Come for me," Logan whispers, his lips pressed against Julian's throat, "Come for me, Jules, I know you're close."

 

He strokes Julian through it, whispers pretty things against his skin. His arms are there, ready to catch Julian when he collapses.

 

"That was beautiful," he says, and Julian can't hold back his whimper, "You did so good."

 

“I gotta say,” Derek breathes, once he’s pulled himself together, “I’m a little surprised you let that happen, Lo.”

 

Logan’s hand tightens against Julian’s hip, “I actually didn’t mind it, so much. You’re very pretty together.”

 

“You would be turned on by the aesthetics of it,” Julian says, nestling close to his boyfriend once more, “ _We’re_ pretty together too, I’d like to remind you.”

 

“Of course we are. But the angle was new. I liked it,” he drops a kiss to Julian’s hair, glances up at Derek, “that doesn’t mean this is going to be a regular occurrence, though.”

 

“It wasn’t even my idea!” Derek protests, “You brought it up, don’t lecture me about it.”

 

“I’m just saying. Don’t go expecting this every time you’re lonely.”

 

"It was  _your idea_!" Derek's voice is a little shrill, a little too defensive.

 

Logan's smirking a little, when he looks back down at his boyfriend. He slides a thumb over Julian's cheek. When he pulls it away, it's glistening with the remnants of Derek's come. Julian leans in, purses his lips around the digit and sucks it clean. It's weird, the taste of Derek on Logan's skin -- a little dirty, a little sexy.

 

"What the  _fuck_ ," Derek breathes.

 

"Like I said, D," Logan turns, grins, "Don't get used to it."


End file.
